Prince of the Phoenix
by Bellaluvscuteness
Summary: Rivalry for the Ouran High School Host club? Oh no! Can Ouran survive this new Host Club? Or will they be burned to ashes?
1. Rise of the Prince of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ouran High School Host club c: this is my first post on here so I'd appreciate if you read it ^^ enjoy...

* * *

**Prologue**

"JELLYFISH! JELLYFISH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My sister burst open my door almost immediately and shushed me harshly. "What?" she asked in a sharp whisper. "..and where are your clothes?" I looked at my over-sized t-shirt and blue undies. "Irrelevant question." I replied dryly. "I have a most important matter to discuss with you." I told her calmly then flipped right side up off my bed. She came over and sat on my bed then crossed her arms. "Mom hates it when you hang up side down you know." She scolded.  
"If I was a bat I wouldn't have that problem." I muttered as I dug out a notebook from the inside of my stuffed hippo. I blew off the bits of stuffing off of it than thanked my hippo for holding my notebook in his guts. "I brought you in here for an important reason...you know a lot about my victim." I pointed out. She stared at me, intrigued. I knew that creepy little appellation would get her attention. I smirked proudly. "Victim?" She asked curiously. I gestured her over to my sitting place on the floor.  
After she came over and sat by me, I flipped open my doodled notebook as tenderly as one might handle a large explosive. The plans inside were almost as frowned upon as a bomb, so why not take the caution? I flipped to the first page. A sexy beast drawing (drawn by yours truly) decorated the page. Above it was an ink smudged name in my cruddy hand-writing. "Tamaki Suou." I announced in disgust. She stared at it intently, yet confused slightly.  
I flipped the page to reveal another Michelangelo level drawing. "Kyoya Otori." I muttered as bitterly as black coffee drenched in salt. I flipped to the next page. "Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka." I hissed like an angry stepped on cobra snake. The next page had two doodled boys on it, but they were two perfect copies of eachother. "Hikau and Karou Hiitachin." I growled like a ferocious hell hound straight from the underworld. The next page made my sister utter a soft "awww" when I flipped to it.  
I glowered at her. I hope an octopus eats her face someday. "Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka." I stated in a voice colder than yeti's pee. Wait what? Yeti pee is cold right? Hmm. I finally flipped to the last page with a picture on it. "Haruhi Fujiyoka." I said flatly, like a businessman robot. My sister raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm not sure I understand Oddie-kun." She told me as she scratched her head thoughtfully. Was I not completely obvious? I mean come on! I rolled my eyes then reached for my obese red marker.  
I finally retrieved it from the inside of a sock that was in my windowsill plants. I uncapped the monster than flipped to the page after Haruhi's. There sat the most horrible words that have been my absolute displeasure to write. "This is my ever brilliant plan..." I said coldly as I crossed out the words with my thick pointed marker. The ink from the marker caused the pen ink to run down the page and look like a black pool of hate. "Down with the Ouran High School Host Club."


	2. Of Cross Dressing and Epic Spy Skills

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ouran High School Host club c: If I made some kind of mistake anywhere please be a doll and let me know.

**Of Cross dressing and Epic Spy Skills**  
My brilliant plan was fool-proof this time. Sneak into the Ouran High School Host Club, (Jeez that's a mouthful...) and see what makes those rich freaks tick. There was a reason they were most popular and I needed to find out why. "Here, the final touch." My sister said as she used a pink sparkly barrette to pin my black bangs out of my eyes. "You make such a pretty girl Odd-kun." She told me with a playful smile.  
I felt like an over-dressed gay circus clown. I looked at myself in the mirror. Daffodil yellow flowy dress with white tights and black shiny school girl shoes. My usually short black hair now had extensions that made it go to my shoulders. My my lips were frosted with shiny lip gloss and my eyelids were painted with pink eye shadow and my eyelashes were thick with mascara. I sighed to myself. If this is what it'll take, I gotta do this. I was ecstatic to hear my sister still had her Ouran High School uniforms left over from her Freshman year, but now that I see myself in a dress I'm slightly regretting it. Slightly. I _do_ look kinda hot.  
"Wait..." My sister said quietly as she fixed her own Ouran uniform. "Why didn't you just get a boy's Ouran High School uniform? You are a boy aren't you?" Wait, didn't you just see me in my undies last night? Shouldn't you know the answer to that? "I don't wanna seem gay!" I reasoned. "No dude goes to a Host Club and isn't suspected of being gay." My sister stared at me with a confused countenance "As opposed to a boy who wears makeup and a dress?" She asked. I shook my head sadly. Poor brainless creature, unable to understand my unfailing brilliance.  
Once we arrived at the music room that was now the Host Club, I was exhausted just from seeing the extravagant school. The place was a friggin castle! Everything looked like it cost more than Japan itself. There were beautiful fountains and courtyards and chandeliers...the list goes on and on! The windows were bigger than my entire room! Everything had lovely shades of pinks and whites and gorgeous gold trim. This place was pretty fresh yo.  
As I saw the cream colored double doors of the host room, my stomach twisted into an unhealthy knot (I hope it wasn't visible in this skinny dress). I gulped and tried to slow my breathing. C'mon Tasuku...you can do this. I felt my hands shaking softly and my face grow sticky with sweat. Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine. I turned to see my sister grabbing my hand and smiling sweetly. "You ready sister dear?" She said reassuringly. I nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be Miyuki-kun."  
As soon as the doors opened we were bombarded with sweet smells and giggles from girls and, for some reason, rose petals. I blew them away from my face bitterly. I hated the place already. We were met at the door by a freakishly tall, dark haired boy wearing wire framed glasses. I recognized him instantly. Kyoya. "Hello, and welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club." He greeted with a saucy smirk. My sister let out a small fan girl squeak and dropped my hand from hers. I just rolled my eyes.  
"Is this your first time at the Host Club ladies?" He asked casually. "No..." My sister beamed. I shook my head with the same answer even though it was a lie. "Ok then. I hope you enjoy your visit, and please, if you need anything..." he said softly then grabbed Miyuki's hand gingerly. Her face became the color of a ketchup packet. "...feel free to ask." He said then kissed it swiftly. She nearly fell over. Wow...I can't believe that my own sister fell for these clowns!  
I huddled close to Miyuki so that he wouldn't reach for my hand. He noted my fake shyness and just winked at me. Thank the Lord Almighty! I followed my sister into the obnoxious chaos that was the Host Club. To my left I noticed little Honey eating away at the endless cakes and sweets (with proper etiquette of course) on an awe-inspiring perfect pink couch. There were dozens of girls surrounding him as he munched, all of them swooning. Next to him sat big, silent Mori. He watched Honey and made sure that he didn't eat enough to give himself a tummy or tooth ache.  
That small amount of cousinly affection was enough to cause the girls to make Honey and Mori into a fantasy couple. I scrunched my nose at them. Cursed miscreants. The minds of girls are a far scarier place than that of a boys, contrary to popular belief. I shook it off then turned my attention to the next host member, or should I say host members. Hikaru and Karou Hiitachin sat right next to each other, almost a little too close.  
The more innocent looking one, Karou I'm guessing, was practically hanging on his twin brother. The less innocent one, (Hikaru?) was playfully showing little bits of affection to his clone, almost flirting. It was almost as creepy as a drunk mail man...almost. The girls of course were beside themselves with gushing attraction towards them. But I noticed something about the twins...behind their golden cat-like eyes I sensed something...was this an act?  
Because of my attention on the clones I ran into another couch and almost fell on one of the girls. She yelped as I tried to get up. "S-sorry..." I said shyly. I heard my sister giggle behind me. Then I heard another laugh, but this time from the couch. I turned to see sweet faced Haruhi looking up at me from beside the girl I almost smushed. Wait, sweet faced? I looked at him. His soft brown hair and glittery puppy dog eyes were stunning. What can I say? He was a really pretty boy.  
"Be careful, its a bit hectic in here." He told me almost apologetically I nodded to him shyly. I looked down at my school girl shoes as I followed my sister closely. This was fricken awkward. Like more awkward than a Zebra showing up at a lioness' quincenera. My sister brought me to one of the perfect couches...but this one was empty! She sat down politely and patted the seat next to her for me. I nearly leaped onto the seat. As soon as my dress-covered butt hit the couch I felt like I was on a cloud.  
The cushion made my peasant butt feel like a pretty princess. I grinned to myself. My sister sipped at a cup of tea and looked around the room, completely distracted. "This is so perfect Jellyfish..." I whispered to her. "I think I can see how this Host Club clock works. I've taken so many mental notes..." I said deviously. "Uh huh.." She muttered, obviously still distracted. I rolled my eyes at her. "B-be right back..." She said softly while getting up. "I think Karou's gonna cry..." She said with a smile that can only be described as creepy.  
"W-wait!" I yelped helplessly. Panic overcame my body. "You can't leave m-me here..!" I said quietly, trying not to cry from panic. I watched her as she walked farther and farther away. I gulped and tried to suppress my tears. Calm down Odd, she'll be right back, ok? I promise. "Well hello there." The smooth voice almost made me fall off of the sofa. I quickly turned to see a tall blonde, blue-eyed boy nearly nose to nose with me.

I squeaked from our intimicy. My cheeks boiled like water ready for Ramen. It was Tamaki Suoh, the prince of the Host Club. I nervously scooted away from him and giggled awkwardly. He chuckled smoothly then came around the couch and sat right next to me. I felt like taking a fork from the table and stabbing him in the neck with it and claiming his throne, but I resisted. He stared at me with soft, loving eyes. I felt violated.

"Are you okay?" He asked like a creeper. "You're shaking." Shaking? I looked down to see my hands trembling uncontrollably. I pondered if it was from my hatred for him. "F-fine." I muttered with an itty-bitty, uncomfortable smile. He smiled at me like the Joker: big, creepy, and somewhat perverted. At least that's my impression. "I don't think I've seen you before...what's your name?" He asked in a princely fashion as he put his arm around me. I nearly froze up.  
Jellyfish I fricken need you! There's a blonde pervert after me! "I uh...I've never been to the Host Club." I admitted sheepishly. "Really?" He asked in a suprised tone. "How do you like it?" The blondie asked in a somewhat creepy fashion as he bit into a sugar cookie. I thought about the disturbing fangirls, the flirty twins, the cramped space, the rose petals..."I love it." I replied, as I realized the truth about the Host Club. These boys were suckering girls out of money just by flirting and eating snacks. That's brilliant!  
I felt his stare as he munched his cookie in a way that made me cringe. "And your name dear?" He asked softly. Dear? ewww...I half wanted to shout 'YOUR MOM!' at the top of my lungs but again, I resisted. Well I couldn't say Tasuku Niwa, or Odd, my nickname. Girl name...girl name...hmmm..."Ichigo!" I burst out suddenly. He looked pleasantly surprised at my outburst.  
"Such a cute name for such a cute girl." He said with a wink. Cute?! I was being called cute by another boy...well, this isn't what I was expecting as a 16 year old boy. I felt a warm chuckle near my face. My eyes widened to the size of soccer balls when I noticed him. He became way too close for comfort. He had my chin gingerly in his soft hand and pulled me uncomfortably close. I felt his warm breath on my face.  
My cheeks were set ablaze like a violent wildfire. I didn't want my first kiss from this creepy Host Club pervert! My body froze up and I found myself unable to move. His cool blue eyes came closer and closer. Help! Somebody! I searched my whole body for strength to resist him. At the last millisecond possible I forced my finger on his lips. He looked into my eyes with confusion. I giggled nervously. "Never kiss on the first date, silly." I squeaked.  
My rejection of him stunned him long enough for me to escape his clutches. I scampered away to find my sister. Before I got too far, however, I turned back to his dumb looking stunned face and playfully waved and blew a kiss. Haha you freaking idiot. I ran up to my sister and told her it was time for us to descend. My epic spy skills had successfully paid off, my cross dressing skills, however, were a little _too_ good.


	3. The Plan Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ouran High School.**

rated teen for using the word "gay" a lot and using a drug refernceui8ggh

**The Plan Revealed**  
"The only way to destroy the Ouran High Host Club is to create a Host Club so awesome, so awe-inspiring, and so fricken' kick-butt that they'll be wiped off the popular Earth!" I shouted like a banshee on drugs. Jellyfish shushed me, like the party pooper she was, then pulled me down off of the bench I was standing on. "Why did we come back here again?" She asked quietly. I sighed. I give this inferior being gallons of my great knowledge and she doesn't retain any of it! "I need to ask those Host Club sewer rats where they got their Host Club training." I told her with sarcastic enthusiasm. She stared at me with confusion in her big brown eyes.  
I sighed again. "Stay here." I instructed her like a dog. When I made my way up to the Host Club double doors, my stomach twisted into a thousand knots. I can't believe I need to see these creepers again. Here goes nothing. I opened the door harshly and stormed in like I had 'roid rage. "Tamaki!" I roared. The prince of the host club sat at a table near the door with Kyoya, probably discussing which type of duct tape was best for kidnapping. "The Host Club is closed right now...please come again later." Tamaki replied without turning to look at me.  
Why that little-! "Tamaki!" I hissed. "I need to speak with you." He sat there, still talking with Kyoya and completely ignoring me. That idiotic, blonde-headed, poop face! I scurried over in front of the table so he had no choice but to see my epic face. He tilted his head to get a better look at what he was up against. "You've never met me in person, but I-" I started. "oh!" He cut off rudely. "Aren't you the one sending me those hate emails?" He asked with a grin I found creepy. "More like despise emails, but yes. I-" I replied sharply. "You're smaller than I expected." He said softly with a smile. SMALLER?! I AM FIVE FOOT, DARN YOU!  
I hate him, I hate him so much. "I may not be as big as you tall freaks, but I am-" I stopped when I noticed Tamaki began talking with Kyoya again. I clenched my fists in fury. HOW DARE HE! THAT SORRY LITTLE RICH BRAT! "Fine! if you don't have time for me, I'll take my buisness elsewhere!" I roared at him, waving my fists in the air frantically. "Ok, sorry I couldn't help little guy." He said softly, like the creep he was. "Will I see you tomorrow?"  
I was bubbling in anger like...I don't know something that bubbles. "Yes, yes you will...in your worst nightmares." I replied darkly. His face grew as white as fresh tighty whities. So the rumors were true, the big bad prince of the Host Club feared black magic, and spells, and everything else normal people found creepy. I grinned from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat. As I began walking out, I noticed the other host members staring at me as I walked past them. Their eyes were wide like I had just kicked their mom in the face...Oh wait, I had.  
Although it was worth being a jerk, I have no idea what I'm going to do now. Those host club leeches wont help me, and now I don't even know where to start! I can't just wing it, I need-WHAM! An unexpected collision suddenly sent me crashing to the floor with a soft thud. "Oww.." I sqeaked out as I rubbed my head. I hope I don't have brain damage...it's messed up in there enough as it is. Who the fudge-dip knocked me over anyway? I turned slowly to see a hand in my face offering to help me up. "Sorry.." The voice called out with embarrassment. I recognized the voice perfectly. "Fujioka-sama!" I said as I jumped up like a cat jumping out of the bath.  
"I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to..." I tried to speak clearly, but the words fell out in a jumbled mess. Dang you words! Untangle yourselves, I command thee! He chuckled at me. "It's fine, really." He replied. My cheeks grew hotter and hotter. This didn't make sense, why was I so embarrassed? I forced myself to look down and hid behind my long black bangs. "Tamaki was too busy?" He asked with concern. "Y-yeah.." I replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry...him and Kyoya are busy planning future events for the club." He replied with a hint of annoyance.  
I shifted my weight awkwardly and tried not stare at his eyes...those big, glittery, pools of pretty... "What's your name?" He asked curiously. I tried to say something but it came out sounding like a squeak mixed with a Spanish cussword. He chuckled at me with a delicate smile. "O-Odd.." I finally got out. "Well Odd-senpai, I'm not busy this week...maybe I can help?" He suggested. "Yes!" I blurted out loudly. "Oh..I mean, yeah..." I replied awkwardly. He must have a lot of patience to deal with a nervous wreck like me. "I want to start my own Host Club..." I said queitly and twiddled my fingers nervously.  
"Really?" He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Call me if you need help." He told me, then handed me the slip. "I'd start with getting members with personalities that girls like." He advised. Who said I can't get someone's number? Ha! I just proved them wrong! Wait, Haruhi's a boy...crap. "Ok...see ya'.." I replied with a nod. After accepting the paper I scampered away. After collecting my obedient Jellyfish, we fled home like freaking ninjas.  
Once I was home I stripped down to my undies and pulled my over-sized Unicorn shirt on. Then I sat in my closet, whilst petting Guillotine, my cat. Guillotine looked like he ran into parked cars 24/7. His face was squished in and his grey fur was ugly and choppy. He was really fat and lazy too, not to mention 5 years old. I loved this cat. He's been my best friend since I was 10, and it's rare for me to have a friend for that long.  
"I don't know what to think Guillo..." I whispered into his crusty old fur. I couldn't decide if I was feeling embarrassed or proud at this moment. I got a dude's number...that's not weird, is it? It's just for my plan, right? Right. You need to focus Odd...you don't like Haruhi. He's a guy and so are you. 'Member? you always agreed that you were only 14% gay, you're only allowed to think Tony Stark is hot. That's it.  
I shook my head, desperatly trying to get Haruhi out of it. I ripped out my notebook from the inside of my hippo, who rested in the corner, then fished out an ink pen from a nearby shoebox. I sat back against the wall and propped the notebook on Guillotine's back. I flipped open a fresh page and wrote "Personalities" in big ugly hand-writing at the top. I dug my bare toes into the soft carpet as I began to think. Personalities? How am I supposed to know? I don't like other dudes, well except maybe Tony Stark. I need a girl's help.  
"JELLYFISH! JELLYFISH!" I shouted as loud as possible. Miyuki burst open my door a minutes later. "What is it now Odd-kun?" She asked with major attitude. "I need girl help." I squeaked and held up my notebook like it was the 10 commandments. She rolled her eyes then held out her hand for the notebook. I handed it to her then stood up and shooed Guillotine away. "Personalities?" She read aloud. "Yes. I need personalitites that girls like for my host club." I stated, deadpan.  
"Well," She started and scribbled something down. "You definently need a lilota/uke/cutie pie." She was said with a tiny smile. "Ok, I can do that." I agreed with a nod. She put the notebook down suddenly then said. "Oh, and you absolutely need makeovers to make yourselves ready for girls...you especially." She told me with a serious face. I looked at myself in the mirror. It's true, I was not a looker. I had pitch black hair that looked like a hunter shot an animal and just plopped it on my head. It was lifeless and flat.  
My skin was so pale it was almost transparent. I bet Casper would mistake me for his long lost cousin, Freddy. My eyes were pale blue, probably due to genetic mutation. They looked like crusty old toothpaste spots that had been left out on the bathroom sink for 3 months. "Ok, fair point." I admitted, more to myself than to her. "Well, since you're so good at this stuff, I think it's fair to make you our Host Club Manager." I told her sweetly. "Me?" She asked, surprised. "Oh Odd-kun I don't know...I don't even go to your school. I'm always at Lobelia all day." She pointed out.  
"So? Be our manager when you're not at Lobelia, I'll find someone to take your place when you can't be there." I suggested. A big grin spread across her face. "Thanks Odd-kun!" She squealed then glomped me like a savage tiger. I squirmed in her arms as my face grew purple from lack of oxygen. She pulled away suddenly and left me gasping for air."Oh and I've been meaning to ask, what'd you do with my pink barrette?" She asked curiously. I thought back to when I changed from my Ouran High School uniform yesterday. I took off my l tights, my dress, my shoes, my extentions... "Funny, I don't remember taking it off yesterday after our Host Club experience." I admitted.


	4. The First Step

**The First Step**  
I fished out the folded piece of paper out of my blood-red blazer's pocket. I unfolded it to see dozens of personalities that my sister wrote last night. I needed to find at least one boy with one of these personalities for my Host Club. I shoved it back into my pocket then hurried into the classroom. I slunked away to my desk, second to last on the row closest to the window. The dumb sun likes to abuse my sensitive vampire skin. I rested my cheek on my right palm and glowered at it as it's cruel heat mocked me.  
I listened to the small talk around the classroom as I waited for the teacher to arrive. "Ok class settle down." Mrs. Kobayashi growled as she approached her desk. After the giggling and chatter died down, she began writing something on the board. My eyes widened as I saw what she wrote on the board. I felt my head shake back and forth unconsciously. Then she said the most dreaded thing one can say at school (well maybe besides "math"). Her poofy red lips spit out the dreaded words "Group Work." My insides cringed at the word. I felt my heart sink and crumble away like a potato chip in a washer machine.  
I watched hopelessly as all the kids picked their partners, and I sat alone in my emo corner. No one ever wanted to work with me. Why would they? I was different. Every friend I've ever had was only my friend because I forced them to be. I was the only Toucan in the flock of Flamingos Even with this fancy shampoo from yesterday and new emo edgy haircut I didn't fit in. It didn't matter. I'll work by myself as I always do. No one was smart enough to work with me anyway. I always tried to comfort myself in this ever repetitive situation, but at the end of the day I always felt so alone.  
When lunch arrived I decided to walk around outside to find some of my future host club members. I looked at the outside tables. No, just pretty rich boys there. Near the fountain perhaps? Never mind, just girls...oh wait I think that's a gay dude. Behind the cafeteria? Hey, they might work. I waltzed over to the large group of rebel boys, trying not to show my fear because I knew they could smell it.  
The looks of them made me uneasy. Some had their blazers open with rolled up sleeves, others didn't even have blazers at all! A few wore beanies and I counted 3 with sunglasses. I gulped to myself. "Heya fellas." I said as cool as I could. They all looked at me like cats look at a pop-eyed goldfish. "Think you're on the wrong side of the school rich kid." One with a raspy voice said. A few snickered with him. "Yea' bro, we ain't interested in yo' gay crap so get lost." One growled as he chewed his toothpick.  
I remembered one of the personalities I was searching for, "Bad Boy". Who was the baddest of the bunch? I decided to try the boy closest to me. "I'm here for a reason. How'd you like to join my club?" I asked with a hint of mystery in my voice. He cackled at the suggestion. "What club is that?" He asked sarcastically. "The Homo fruitcakes?" The tiny boy next to him suggested. They both broke out in laughter.  
I narrowed my eyes at them. Primitive rebel miscreants. "Listen Dr. Evil and Mini Me, this club is a chance to get free rich people snacks and girls drooling at your feet, if you'd rather join a gay club be my guest." I said with crossed arms and a burrito full of attitude. The bigger looked down at me with his dark hazel eyes. He had auburn hair that was short and spiked, showing his black ear piercings. The smaller actually had to look up at me (Finally someone who was shorter than me!). He had a black beanie that covered most of his small head. Long pastel green hair covered his eyes and went to his shoulders.  
The bigger looked down at his tiny companion then back at me. "We'll think about it." He said passively. Good enough for me. I grinned then scurried away as fast as my legs could carry me. I looked at my list intently as I walked to class after lunch. Come on, I really need more dudes...is it just me or does that sound wrong? I scampered into my desk and began to read my list over and over again. Well, I think I got one personality. I was interrupted when my teacher Mr. Hisashi asked for the class' attention. "O-ok class..." He started nervously. "We have a new student!" My eyes were drawn to the front of the class as he brought the new boy up there.  
"Everyone, say hello to Oliver Davies." Mr. Hisashi announced timidly as he showed off the boy like he was new merchandise at a department store. I was certain of one thing...he wasn't Japanese. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes, and very fair skin. "Oliver is an exchange student from London, so please be courteous to him." Mr. Hisashi instructed us gingerly. "...'Ello everyone..." Oliver greeted quietly. "Konnichiwa!" We all shouted in union. After seeing his confused expression, we all busted out in laughter.  
I sat quietly in my corner and observed him like a creeper for a while. He attempted to talk to a small group of girls, but it didn't work out. Not only did they ignore him, but they started talking crap in Japanese so he wouldn't know they were. Poor little British boy. After realizing that none of these Japanese kids wanted to talk to the Brit, he sat by himself doing his work silently.  
There were hardly any kids left in our class after the bell rang, he and I included. I grabbed my bag and made my way over to his desk. I examined him as he packed up. I don't think he noticed me, because he didn't react to me. I jumped on top of his desk and threw my small child-sized math book at his head as hard as I could. "OWW!" He shouted on impact. "What the bloody he-?!" He yelled harshly as he rubbed his new throbbing bump. I heard Mr. Hisashi shout something to me, but I ignored him as usual.  
I stared down at Oliver, then plopped down on his desk. "Hello Oliver. I'm Odd." I told him flatly. "Yes, I can see that." He huffed with a scowl. I grinned at him. "I want you to join my Host Club." I ordered him. "No thanks." He replied sharply then tried to get out of his desk. I quickly put my foot on his leg making him unable to get out. "Please." I pleaded. "I'll translate for you and help you learn our culture." His pale blue eyes looked up at me with curiosity. "Depends...what is a host club anyway? It's not something gay is it?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "Why does everyone think that?" I questioned aloud.  
His eyes continued to watch me skeptically. "No, it isn't gay." I replied with crossed arms. "It is a club in which young wealthy females attend to get male attention without any sexual contact." He tilted his head like a puppy. "Really?" He asked with a slightly puzzled expression. He seemed to be thinking for a few minutes before his face grew grim. "..the girls don't like me." He replied sadly.  
"Nonsense!" I yelled in his face like a wild hippie who was smoking something. He jumped in surprise from my outburst. "They just don't know how attracted they are to a foreign boy yet!" I replied with my signature Chesire Cat grin. He looked down at his hands, probably thinking it over. Any time now, lad. C'mon...c'mon..."Sure, I guess." He said finally. SWEET FRICKEN VICTORY! I wanted to hug him so hard that his lungs would blow up; Instead I settled for a brofist bump.  
I took my foot off his leg and let him free of his desk prison. He stood up. After I jumped off the desk I noticed he was a few inches taller than me. Oh well, can't be perfect. "Name's Ollie by the way." He pointed out. "Again, I'm Odd...it's my nickname." I replied with a smirk. "I like your accent." I told him as we walked out of the classroom. "Thanks...I like yours too." He replied with a chuckle. "What accent?"  
Well, I got one...or possibly two if rebel boy is in. I kicked at a rock as I walked home. As I walked past a few houses I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks. I usually keep a fast pace to get home, in case pedophile-rapists are roaming about, but this forced me to stop. "Come here boy." It cooed. "Good boy! You are so cute." It was probably the cutest voice ever, aside from Fluttershy's.  
I back tracked a bit to find the voice; Once I heard it loud enough I hid behind the fence to see who it belonged to. Between the hedges I saw a tiny fluffball-like dog running all over a yard. The thing was lightning fast, like it had just drank 12 energy drinks. It zoomed from one side of the yard to the other, where it met it's owner. My eyes widened to the size of basketballs as I saw the owner of the voice.  
I was expecting a sweet angel or maybe a cuddly midget, but not rebel mini me! The little tike in the black beanie sat at his outside porch and cuddled his fluffy speed demon. "I love you baby boy." He cooed into it's fluffy fur. A huge, sharp-toothed, devilish grin spread across my face. I burst out of the bushes and jumped in his yard like a mad man.  
"EEEEP!" He yelped and nearly fell off his porch. "Aren't you two just as adorable as baby band-aids?" I fan girl-squeaked, sarcastically. He stared at me with black eyes of hatred. I grinned down at the little guy. "Get off my property!" He hissed. I just went over and sat next to him. "Is this your dog?" I asked quietly as I stroked it's fluffy head. He narrowed his eyes at me, but he nodded. "His name his Cotton-chan."  
"Cute." I admitted as I stroked the hyper fluffball of madness. I looked at mini me's delicate little face as it watched the puppy. His green pastel hair was long and soft looking, and his big teal eyes were filled with love for his fluffy little mutt. He was perfect! "I want you to join my host club!" I screeched in his face like stepped-on cat. He mumbled a few curse words under his breath as he tried to push me away. "No way!" He replied bitterly. "Get away from me, idiot!" I glared down at him. I noticed a hint of fear behind his indignant eyes.  
He scooped up his dog and began scurrying to his door. I stepped in front of him before he made it. "What's your name?" I asked with curiosity. He glared up at me. "Michi Shobayashi." He grumbled. "Perfect!" I squeaked. "I'm Odd." I replied loudly and offered him my hand to shake.  
"If I say yes to joining your dumb club, will you let me go into my own house?" He asked with a scowl. I nodded with a satisfied grin and brought my hand back to my side. "Fine." He said gravely. I smiled proudly then moved out of the way for him to get in. He quickly scampered inside and made sure to give me another dose of his stinkeye.  
I walked home after that with a pep in my step. I got a foreign boy, possibly a rebel, and a cutie pie/uke/lilota. Not even a pedophile-rapist could rain on my parade! Things are looking up for my the future Crimson Rose High Host Club...but down for the Ouran High School Host Club...so down...


	5. That Darn Cat

Hello readers! this is the next part of my Ouran High School fic ;) enjoy!~ Oh and btw the way I will not be posting the next chapter until I get some more comments/reviews c: thanks3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ouran High School Host Club

**That Darn Cat**  
Come on...call it. Dial the dumb number and just call. No...don't do it you idiot! You'll just embarrass yourself again! Hey! You stay out of this maggot! I cautiously dialed the number on my touch screen. It started ringing, but I could hardly hear over violently beating heart. Why was this such a challenge for me? I wasn't asking someone out or something... "Hello?" Haruhi answered sweetly. I froze up. "Hello?" Talk idiot. Please say something! "Hell-" "Hey Haruhi, it's Odd..." I stammered. Oh crap I cut him off!  
"Oh, hey senpai...I was expecting your call." He admitted. "Oh...ehehe.." I replied trying to hide my obvious embarrassment. Dang it maggot, you were right. "I um..I was wondering if I could...I dunno..." I replied awkwardly. "..maybe I could sit in, and watch you guys, so I could learn how to run a host club and stuff." I noticed my voice get quieter and quieter as I rambled on. "Uhh..sure, shouldn't be a problem." He replied happily. Oh man I bet he was smiling...smiling at me! I shook my head at myself. Get ahold of yourself dummy.  
"Ok, thanks." I replied with an tiny grin. "How does tomorrow sound? The host club usually goes on a little bit after school gets out." He asked. "PERFECT!" I nearly squealed. After hearing his chuckle, I realized what I had just done. Oh man...I pressed my forehead into my palm. I honestly don't think there is a bigger idiot than me right now. "Well, I got to go...see you tomorrow." He said finally. No! don't go! Please...? "O-ok...bye Fujioka-sama." I found myself saying, miserably. After he hung up, I found myself almost dialing his number again, but I stopped myself. You'll see him tomorrow...idiot.  
I was walking with Ollie-kun at lunch time, happy to have a friend for once. "Yeah, he just makes me so cross, you know?" He chatted. "I hate jocks." I agreed. "You know what I hate more though?" Suddenly I noticed someone running towards me from the corner of my eye. "Odd-senpai! Odd-senpai!" The lunatic shouted frantically. A little curly-headed boy arrived in front of Ollie-kun and I, gasping for breath from his sprint over here. "Yukio-senpai?" I asked, annoyed. This kid's face alone annoyed me. I've known for about a year now, and like everyone else, I was sick of him. His dumb dark blue curly hair, and bright hazel eyes annoyed the walrus out of me.  
"Hey senpai!" He replied with a big grin and a wave. I noticed a ban-aid plastered on the bridge of his nose. "You've been talking to girls again I see?" I snickered. Ollie-kun chuckled with his little British accent, causing Yukio to scowl at me. "Yes..." He admitted bitterly. "That's beside the point though. I came here to ask you something." He replied with his usual playful eyes. "I know what you've been doing..." He remarked slyly. "You sly dog." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
Oh man...is he referring to the cross dressing incident? I felt the blood rush out of my face. "I um..." I stuttered nervously. "I want to join your host club!" He announced proudly. I sighed in relief. "No way. Girls hate you." I told him, flat out. "What? No they don't!" He shot back. "Only some..." He admitted sheepishly. "What do you think Ollie-senpai?" I asked calmly. This was awesome! I haven't had a friend to ask for advice from in a while! "Ehhh..why not? I say give the bugger a shot." He replied with a smile. "We'll need some comic relief. When the girls are done checking out the gun show, they can have something to laugh at." He pointed out with a wink.  
God, I love this British kid! We high fived and chuckled like bosses. "Haha, very funny." Yukio laughed sarcastically. "You two are just jealous of my awesomeness." He boasted. I rolled my eyes. "I guess we'll give you a shot." I agreed. "Really?!" He asked with a huge, goofy grin. "Whoa fan girl, back it up." I said, pushing him back. "Why don't you and Ollie-senpai talk Host Club? I have to go do something." I told them both. Without checking if they nodded, I jogged away.  
"I don't know Jellyfish...all the rest of the dudes here pretty much suck." I told my sister on the phone as I walked around some lunch tables. "I wish I could help more Odd-kun, but I have to be at school right now." She replied sadly. "Maybe you should ask some of the girls which boys they like." She suggested brightly. "Miyuki..." I whined. "They don't like me yet..." I heard shuffling on the phone. "S-sorry Odd-kun, I got to go. Good luck!" She cried before hanging up. "Wait! Jellyfish!" I shouted in vain. Man...I can't go around asking girls who they like! They'd thing I was a freaking creep, well a bigger creep than I am anyway.  
Then I noticed someone off in the distance...Mikuru Ikumi. She was sitting on a bench that was shaded by a small tree, with a few other girls. I stared at her in the distance. I haven't seen her since 5th grade, and man had she changed. She now wore a bob that framed her little round face. Her hair was a powder blue, white almost. Her big soft eyes were a delicate pale brown, like a fresh born puppy. Her body, also had its changes...  
Suddenly her eyes met mine. Neither one of us could look away, now that we recognized each other. I walked slowly over to her, trying not to seem out of place. "Hello Mikuru-senpai." I greeted flatly. The other girls shuffled uncomfortably in my presence, but Mikuru's lack of movement both reassured me, and scared me. She nodded towards me with a straight face; A silent hello. "I need to talk to you for a second." I asked quietly. She stood up and smoothed her uniform skirt. "I'll be back girls." She told her friends with a fake smile.  
She gestured me to follow her. Once we were out of sight of nearly everyone, she asked "What is it senpai?" She didn't bother to look me in the eyes, or even in the face. "I need your help Mikuru-senpai." I said quietly. "You're one of the only girls I feel comfortable taking with..." I said even quieter. "Well?" She asked in reply. "I need to know which boys all the girls like..." I replied, and shifted my weight uncomfortably "It's for my host club." I added. She looked at me for a brief second then her eyes fled back to the floor. "I might know someone." She admitted passively. "Follow me." She began walking slowly around the corner. Seeing no other option, I followed her.  
After about twenty minutes of silence, she broke it with "You look different." I looked at her, thinking the same thing. With her new haircut, and she wore makeup now...I felt my eyes lower to her chest. Her breasts were not super huge, but nice and humble now...wait, was I seriously being this perverted? I forced myself to look down out of shame, only to see her mostly exposed legs. Long, ivory and lean...Oh God..."Ok stop here." She pressed her delicate hand on my chest to stop me from walking anymore. "Look, right there." She whispered and pointed to a boy sitting on a table.  
His back was towards us, but I could see that he was tall and slender, with black swishy hair. He seemed to be sun bathing with a sly grin across his face. "That's Ryuu Maruyama." She squealed. I raised an eyebrow at her. "He's the hottest boy in the whole school.." She beamed. "He just goes wherever the wind takes him...and he has enough charm to kill an elephant." She swooned with blushing cheeks. I stared at him skeptically. What was the big deal? He's just an average guy.  
"He just ended his last relationship, so every girl is after him." She admitted with her clamped hands pressed to her right cheek. "Why isn't anyone dating him yet then?" I asked curiously. "No one dates him unless he says they're dating him..." She said sadly. "Well, I guess he'll work." I replied dryly. Whatever, if they like him then, who cares? "Good luck." She said suddenly as she turned to walk away. "W-wait!" I called out after her. She stopped abruptly.  
"It was cool talking with you again Mikuru-senpai." I admitted truthfully. She turned to me slowly, her big eyes glistening in the sunlight. "It was nice to talk with you too...Tasuku-kun." She replied blankly. Before I could say anything she was out of sight. She remembered my real name? Weird. I thought she hated me now, mostly because she was the popular and I was a freak. I shrugged to myself then walked over to the table.  
My heart sank as it came into my sight. Ryuu-senpai was nowhere to be found. I grumbled in frustration and balled my fists. Dang it...the perfect guy for my club vanished! "Where the heck did he go?" I found myself asking out loud in frustration..."Right here." The sudden warm whisper in my neck turned my insides to soft gushy mush. I yelped as the warmth nuzzled into my neck and hair, making my cheeks glow fire engine red. I struggled to get away, but I was being held captive by arms wrapped around my waist.  
"Stop your squirming cutie.." It cooed again, nuzzling deeper into my neck. My heart was pounding out of control like the Flash was set loose on a pair of bongos. I felt like I was about to stop breathing; My lungs were working hard not to make me pass out. I heard a deep, rumbling chuckle in my right ear, the one being nuzzled into. "S-s-top.." I pleaded; The words hardly came out. My stomach was flipping around like dolphin at Seaworld. I could feel another chuckle from the inside of his chest and throat. I couldn't tell if the heat was coming from his body or mine.  
Suddenly I felt a warm, tingly sensation glide down the rim of my ear. I shivered. Oh God. Oh God. He was FREAKING LICKING MY EAR. Unable to take this..."contact" anymore I squirmed out of his arms roughly, causing myself to plummet to the floor. Another deep chuckle from him came as I rubbed my bumped head. I glared up in hatred at this..this...THIS PERVERT. He stared down at me with his cat-like brown eyes. He had a smug smirk spread across his face. "You ok, little pet?" He asked me, while offering his hand to help me up.  
I got up angrily and roughly fixed my blazer. The heat in my cheeks only grew hotter when I noticed girls around each corner, Mikuru included, giggling and cleaning their nosebleeds. I didn't think nosebleeds actually happened outside of anime and manga..."What the heck man!" I roared. I was completely filled embarrassment and black anger. He only smiled at me, which made me want to punch him even more. "Sorry little boy." He told me smoothly as he jumped off the table and put his arm around me. I tried to swat him away with no luck. "I can't help myself around cuties like you." He whispered into my face as he rubbed his cheek against mine.  
"Gahh!" I yelped as I swatted him away. He smiled at me deviously. "What did you need anyway?" He asked with his sly grin. I shook my head. "Never mind! I don't need creeps like you!" I shouted and attempted to flee. He caught my left wrist and brought me back into his chest. "C'mon...the sooner you tell me, the sooner I'll leave you alone." He negotiated. "Mmmm..probably." He added as he stroked my head. I trembled from his touch. "I w-wanted you...to be a part of my host club..." I admitted in fury with gritted teeth. "Host Club?" He asked happily as he pulled me away from my chest and looked me on the eyes. "I'd love to." He meowed with a smile.  
This dude was like the cat no one wanted. Sly, creepy, and too affectionate. Miyuki better be happy with this creep. If he weren't so much taller than me I'd beat the crap out of him. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine, you're in." I told him reluctantly. He grinned softly at me. He then leaned his head near mine and rubbed his face on mine softly. I honestly didn't know what to do. I stood there awkwardly as he rubbed against me, blushing wildly from all the staring girls.  
"Why didn't you tell me he was gay?!" I hissed at Mikuru as all of us were returning to class. She giggled into her hands. "He's not gay...he's bi." She said with a smile, as if that made it better somehow. I sighed bitterly. "Give him a chance." She pleaded with a smile. I looked into her delicate eyes, and my anger ceased. "Besides..." She added as she began walking into her classroom. "You two are so cute together."  
My Host Club was starting to form at an amazing pace, sure I got molested and had to cross dress, but it was worth it. Watch out Ouran, Crimson Rose is coming to blow you out of the water...starting tomorrow.


End file.
